In loves flame
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After having sex in the first aid room. Merlin wants to try something different that's proves to be risky. Sequel to 'Gaius' apprentice' written on request. Dedicated to Merthur Dreamer. Please R&R. Rated M for a reason.


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_This is a one-shot sequel to 'Gaius' apprentice.'_**

**_This is dedicated to Merthur Dreamer as it was their idea. I loved your idea and I have had fun writing it. :) x_**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for your help :)_**

**_This story is AU. And malexmale. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up with a start when he heard Merlin shout out his name in a panicked voice. Arthur looked around him and saw that Merlin wasn't in bed with him, he slipped some boxer briefs on and rushed to the bathroom where he heard Merlin's voice for a second time and saw that Merlin was stood dripping wet, hands covering his cock and Gwaine standing in front of where Merlin's towel was with a smile on his face. "Did he see you?"<p>

"I turned round, saw him there and covered myself with my hands straight away. He saw my arse, but I don't know whether he saw my front proper."

"Oh I did, just the glimpse but I saw it. No wonder Arthur always has a smile on his face when he has spent time with you. I would to."

Merlin flushed red and looked at Arthur. "He won't let me get my towel unless I move my hands."

Arthur looked at Gwaine. "That's the deal? You will leave if he moves his hands?"

"Oh yes."

Arthur walked and stood in front of Merlin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Move your hands."

Merlin smiled moved his hands, wrapping them around Arthur's neck. Arthur looked over his shoulder at Gwaine who looked disappointed. "You can leave now Gwaine."

"That isn't fair."

"I don't care. Only I get to see Merlin like this." Arthur looked back at Merlin with a smile on his face. _"He's mine." _

Gwaine grumbled and shut the door behind him. "Sex in shower?" Merlin took his hands back from around Arthur's neck. "No Arthur. I have just got out. Besides, I'm running late for Gaius." he explained and started to dry himself.

"I want to have sex with you in the shower." Arthur complained, taking his boxer briefs off and started to stroke himself slowly, teasing Merlin, hoping he will change his mind.

Merlin groaned. "Later I promise. In the mean time, get to thinking where we can have sex that is not in yours or my bed or the shower or the first aid room. Somewhere where we are in danger of being caught. More fun that way." Merlin said as he got dressed.

Once dressed he walked over to Arthur and kissed him, his hand sliding down his boyfriends' stomach, finally resting on his cock which was hard. Merlin gave it a squeeze and pulled away. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Merlin burst into where he works with Gaius, making the old man jump. "Sorry Gaius."<p>

"For what Merlin? Making me jump or being late _again_?"

"I'm sorry Gaius I was with-"

"Arthur?" Gaius finished. "How long have you been together now?"

"Four weeks."

"Four weeks and how you are around each other it sounds serious."

"It is Gaius."

"Well I have some good news for you then. You will be covering the rugby practice today. Once every two weeks the head calls a meeting with the staff and it's after lessons in meeting room 2. The only people who are still doing something after lessons is the rugby team for practice. You know it's not normally busy after lessons so you should be fine. Anything too serious you know where I am."

"Okay Gaius."

* * *

><p>At the end of lessons Merlin made his way to the field where he knew Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan were training. Arthur saw him walk onto the field and called a five minute break and jogged over to Merlin who was smiling at him. "I'm glad you turned up. I'm a bit worn out."<p>

"You won't want to finish up early and have sex with me then will you because I have thought of the perfect place."

"Now?"

"Yes Arthur."

"But practice."

"I'm hard."

"Are you?"

"Feel for yourself." Arthur smirked and cupped Merlin with his hand and felt that he was indeed hard.

"Arthur!" Arthur turned and saw the rest of his mates watching him, smiles on their faces as Arthur's hand was still on Merlin's hard cock. "Yeah."

"Am I right in guessing that practice has ended early?"

"Yes Gwaine." Arthur and Merlin stood and watched as Gwaine turned his back on them and faced the rest of the team. "I told you so. Pay up."

* * *

><p>Arthur let Merlin drag him back inside. "Where are we going to have sex then?"<p>

"The head office." Arthur came to a stop, making Merlin stop as well. "What?"

"That's my father's office. Are you crazy?"

"No I'm horny. And anyway. Your dad is in a meeting with the staff. That's why I was to watch over your practice." Merlin started walking again, pulling Arthur with him. "Come on."

* * *

><p>They let themselves in the head office and opened some of the windows so it won't smell of sex for when Uther got back and Arthur pushed Merlin down to sit in his fathers chair before dropping to his knees in front of him. Arthur slowly undone Merlin's trousers and pulled them down so far along with his boxer shorts and just knelt, staring at his boyfriends hard on. Merlin started to touch himself. "Oi." Arthur slapped Merlin's hand away. "That's <em>mine.<em>"

"It's my dick"

"It's mine now." Arthur said. Merlin was about to say something back, but Arthur's mouth around his cock stopped him. Merlin threw his head back and moaned. "Ah Arthur. More." Merlin thrust up and moaned out loud when he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Arthur's throat. Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and fisted it, when he felt Arthur suck really hard, Merlin, lost in passion ended up pulling Arthur's hair tight.

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin. "Ow Merlin."

"I'm sorry Arthur. It was when you sucked really hard then."

"Did you nearly cum?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna cum?"

"Fuck yes."

Arthur smirked and wrapped his mouth around Merlin's hard cock once more. "Oh yes Arthur." Arthur hummed around Merlin's cock and started bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder and harder. "Arthur. I'm cumming." No sooner had Merlin said it, he came with the yell of Arthur's name, spilling all into Arthur's mouth who hungrily drank every last drop.

Arthur moved up and kissed Merlin, inserting his tongue, letting Merlin taste himself on Arthur's tongue. Merlin pulled back and stood up, he walked over to the small couch in Uther's office and took his trousers, boxer shorts and shoes off, leaving him naked from the waist down. He sat down on the couch and beckoned Arthur with his finger. "Love me Arthur."

Arthur smiled and walked slowly over to Merlin who laid down and moaned when he felt Arthur's body on top of his, his clothed erection, pressing against his cock that was starting to harden again.

Merlin roamed his hands down Arthur, he let his hands rest firmly on his arse for a few seconds before moving them round to the front to pull down the jogging bottoms Arthur was wearing whilst practicing. Merlin looked down when he pulled the jogging bottoms down. "You're not wearing underwear."

"No Merlin." Arthur moved his hand down Merlin's chest, past his stomach, pausing at his boyfriends cock, giving it a few strokes before moving the hand past Merlin's balls to his entrance which Arthur circled with his finger before pushing a finger in. Arthur started to kiss Merlin sensually as the first finger was joined by a second finger. Arthur did scissoring motions to stretch Merlin who was moaning at the feeling of his boyfriends fingers in him against his mouth. "Now Arthur."

Arthur pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up before sheathing himself inside Merlin, moaning at the feeling of being inside of him. Since him and Merlin had first had sex four weeks ago, they had had sex more times then Arthur could remember and Arthur knew he would never get tired of the feeling of being inside of Merlin.

Arthur started to move slowly, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, head falling back, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Arthur saw Merlin's neck and latched his lips on to it. "Oh Arthur." Merlin twined his fingers of his right hand through Arthur's hair and kept them there, holding Arthur's head in place.

Out of all the times Merlin has had sex with Arthur, they have never gone this slow nor had he ever been as tender and gentle with him. "Arthur?"

Arthur lifted his head up and looked Merlin in the eye. "Yes Merlin."

"Unless you want to get caught I say you speed up a little and we go at a slower pace another time." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin before picking his pace up. Merlin reached up and gripped the arm of the couch as Arthur got faster. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur, the heels of his feet resting on Arthur's arse, digging his heels in and gripping hold of the arm of the couch, making his knuckles turn white as Arthur got faster and faster. "Ar- Arthur. t- touch...me...please." Arthur wrapped his right hand around Merlin's neglected member and started to pump it fast in time with his thrusts. Arthur leaned his head forward and whispered in Merlin's ear, "cum for me baby" before sticking his tongue out and licking the shell of Merlin's ear. Merlin groaned and came with a shout.

Merlin let his hand glide down Arthur's back, who was yet to cum, and when Merlin reached his arse, Merlin parted the cheeks and roughly shoved two of his fingers into Arthur, smiling when Arthur shouted out his name at the feeling of the fingers buried deep in him. Merlin started to fuck Arthur with his fingers as best he could as Arthur was still thrusting into him. Risking it as they had never said it to each other, Merlin pulled Arthur's head down with his free hand and whispered into his boyfriends ear. "I love you Arthur Pendragon." Arthur lost it and came, filling Merlin up with his cum, before dropping on to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>After getting their breaths back, Arthur pulled his head up and looked at Merlin who was looking at him nervously. "Did you really mean what you said?"<p>

"I did Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur was about to kiss Merlin when they both heard someone from outside the room shout Uther and heard Uther answer them. Uther was just outside the door and Arthur was still buried inside of Merlin.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and shot up, chucking Merlin his clothes, who quickly put them on and made himself decent whilst Arthur pulled his jogging bottoms up. "He's back early." Merlin whispered. They were both trapped and they knew it. Uther will come in and put two and two together. Merlin saw the closet by the door and quickly shut himself in it after telling Arthur to just tell Uther he was told his father wanted to see him. No sooner had Merlin shut himself in the closet did Uther walk in and look surprised at seeing his son there. "Arthur? What are you doing here? I thought that you had practice."

"I was told that you wanted to see me father."

Merlin opened the door a little and saw Uther sat behind his desk and Arthur stood in front of him.

Arthur went over to the window and looked around outside. He had to get his father to look out of the window so that Merlin could leave. "Is that someone breaking into a car?" Arthur knew that it wasn't but it still got his father out of his seat and to the window where he looked at where Arthur was looking.

Merlin took his chance and as quiet as he could, left the closet and opened the office door.

"That's someone getting in their car Arthur." Uther turned around and saw Merlin in his doorway. "Merlin. What brings you here?"

Behind Uther, Merlin saw Arthur pointing at himself. "I was looking for Arthur."

Arthur walked forward. "Well seeing as you don't need me father, I'll get going." Arthur quickly left with Merlin. Uther looked around his office when they left and shut all his windows, wondering why they were open in the first place when it wasn't even warm.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin with their arms wrapped around each other went stumbling down the corridor, laughing, not being able to believe that they actually got away without getting caught when they were so close to being caught. Turning the corner to another corridor, Arthur stopped Merlin and cupped his face, placing a kiss on his lips. "Is that why you was going slow to start with Arthur? Because you love me?"<p>

"Yes Merlin. I do love you."

"I love you too." Merlin replied, smiling back at Arthur before engaging him in another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
